mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Cascade Cliffs
In order to access Bowser's final lair, Mario first must find the switch to open the portal, located in the final secret stage Cascade Cliffs. '''Located at the very top of the third space overworld, Mario must have beaten Bowser 2 and have collected at least 90 Power Stars. It is located in the planet across from the digital one leading to Disco Space Rave. In order to access the switch, the player must navigate Mario around a large canyon and into another dimension. There are 2 additional stars to collect other than the 1 mandatory one, though 90 stars is enough to access every level but the Dev Room. '''Layout This course primarily consists of many domes and bridges attached to the side of a winding canyon. While extremely linear, this stage challenges Mario's platforming abilities. On the many platforms are Chuckyas, Homing Amps, and various other challenges. Special objects like the Spring and many Note Blocks also must be utilized. After a sequence of Springs, Mario will end up in a small cave which leads to a Warp to get to the upper level. At the end of this path is a portal which warps Mario to what seems like an alternate dimension. In here Mario must collect the silver coins in order to access an area similar to those when he defeats a boss. However, this one not only contains the Orb of Space, but also a switch which unlocks the ability to get to the final Sanctuary. Missions Press the Switch! Deep in the level lies the switch to the Sanctuary of Space. The level is straightforward. Start following the path of dome shaped platforms and bridges, avoiding the many enemies. At the end is a bring with a Spring, which will bounce Mario to another Spring launching him into a cave. At the other side is a vast pit with a singular Note Block in the center. Lining up the jump is awkward due to an awkward camera angle. Line up the jump to hit the block and reach the dome at the other side. Travel further to reach a warp. This leads Mario above the area near the start. Head inside the large tunnel and slide to the bottom. Across a small gap is a giant portal. Note that near the bottom of the "slide" it flattens out, so sliding into a jump will not allow Mario to get the distance to reach the portal. Stop at the bottom and simple long jump across it. Stand in the middle of the circle to reach the final area of the level. Mario will appear in an odd location, which what looks like a dissembled castle in a separate universe. Also there is a timer that immediately starts counting down. Mario must run around the structure and collect 6 of the 6 silver coins for the star to appear (dont forget the one behind the start!). Grab the star and Mario will appear not outside the course, but in a room with the third Orb and the Green Switch. There is also a friendly bob-omb who explains more of the plot. Now head to Moonstruck Village and get ready for the final stage! Silver Coins Mario can also collect 6 of the 8 silver coins scattered throughout the path. The coins are all located on the path that leads to the portal, with the 8th coin directly outside the cave slide. Once the majority are collected, the star appears outside the cave leading to the portal. Above the Tunnel This star is awkwardly places on top of the tunnel with the breakable boxes. Get to the Springboard to reach the tunnel, but instead of going into it, look for the giant brown orbs surrounding it. Mario can freely jump on them and climb up them. At the top is a singular orb in the middle with the star on top. However, due to the slopes, it is hard to jump off of the upper orbs onto the highest one. Mario must either sideflip while running down the slope and find a way to triple jump to the star. Developer's Insights The last secret level. This was made as a reference to Rayman 2's Precipice level, which I referenced in Mirror Madness. I wanted to make a better version of the level, so I did. This level was also always planned to have an event that required you to hit a switch to reach the final level! Enemies * Homing Amp * Chuckya * Kuromame Trivia * As the Developer's Insights mentioned, this level is an improved version of Perilous Precipice from the previous game. Category:Secret Level Category:Level Category:Location Category:Outer Space Category:Shining Stars Category:Shinning Star 3 Category:Shinning Stars 3 Locations Category:Music-Rayman